


Daddy's going to get you

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Good Alpha Peter Hale, Happy Murder Family, Implied Child Murder, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder Husbands, OC Character Death, POV Outsider, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Threats of Violence, Vampire Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: The Kid smirked, a chillingly cold thing for a ten-year-old, “You should have run when you had the chance.” he whispered the boy’s lips quirked into a malevolent grin, full of dark promise.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 556





	Daddy's going to get you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies; this is a departure from my usual fluff ... it's a little walk on the dark side.  
Please head the tags while no Child abuse or child murder is shown it is hinted that the OC has done this before.

it was almost too easy, the next target was going to be surprisingly easy for Boon to acquire, sweet little thing all that dark hair and wide innocent eyes, oh yes, he would have a lot of fun with this one, maybe even keep him a while. 

The little boy was at the park alone yet again, Boon shook his head and Parents wondered why kids got snatched up. 

He would use the lost puppy routine that one always seemed to be a no brainer, kids were suckers for a lost dog, Looking around the park he noticed that the only people were further away near the water feature, A large black dog seemed to be skulking about but Boon paid it no mind, stray dogs were not his quarry. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

\------------------- 

It went off without a hitch, the little spaz was bundled into the back of his van, it was disconcerting how calm the kid was, the kids honey eyes regarded him without fear or very much interest, that would change once he got him back to the warehouse, then the kid would kick and scream and Boon would get to see that sweet fear in the little brats eyes. 

He called Kin, get him to meet him at the warehouse so they could get this little party started, it would be a farewell to Beacon hills, it was getting too dangerous, the cops had found two of the kid’s bodies and it would not be long before they found the others. He and Kin would have a little goodbye show with this little runt then get out of dodge. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

\--------------------- 

The kid stood in the middle of the room just staring in that strange way, Kin had fastened a cuff to the boys' ankles and then to a length of chain was fastened to a bolt in the middle of the floor, it made the game fun if the meat tried to fight. 

But the problem was the kid did not look scared at all, he twisted and danced making the chain attached to his ankle jingle, and let out the occasional giggle, like the brat thought this was some game. 

“Is the kid brain-damaged of something, he’s creeping me out.” Kin growled, “Keeps staring like that.” 

“Don’t worry well fuck him up good won't be looking at anyone once were finished.” Boon felt that familiar warmth when he thought about the game, thought about the hurt he was going to give. 

The Kid smirked, a chillingly cold thing for a ten-year-old, “You should have run when you had the chance.” he whispered the boy’s lips quirked into a malevolent grin, full of dark promise. 

“What did you say maggot,” Kin yelled; the kid was really messing with the guy's head. 

Kin reached out to grab the kid but the boy moved fast, to fast, sliding out of Kins grasp and giggling, Kin finally grabbed the kid, to Boon it looked like the kid actually let Kin grab hold of him as if the little shit was toying with him. 

“You're going to die soon,” the little boy crooned. Then smiled wide showing teeth too sharp to be human, he latched onto Kins arm drawing blood and a scream from the big man, Kin threw the boy down. Brushing himself of the kid just smiled and licked the blood from his lips like it was ice cream, eyes glittering. 

“Daddy is going to bleed you dry.” the little boy pointed at Kin and giggled, then turned to Boon “And Poppa is going to eat your heart.” he shook his dark head giggling again and put a finger to his lips, a taunting smile on his lips. 

“_ My Daddies are here_.” 

The boy's face shifted looking feral and wild, the soft brown eyes had gone and now dark black eyes looked at the men mockingly, black smoke seemed to wreath around the boy who danced and clapped, as he spun his body seemed to stretch and grow the giggling turned into a deeper chuckle. 

Kin and Boon stood frozen to the spot not sure what madness this was, it was Kin who screamed first, as the boy thing laughed “Told you they would be pissed.” 

A face full of too many teeth and electric blue eyes lunged out of the black smoke his fangs fastening to Kins throat. Boon turned to run for the exit only to face a vision from hell a beast red eyes glowing fangs dripping stalked towards him, as the beast leapt the boy thing laughed. 

The thing bit and clawed at him the pain beyond anything, but he was sure the creature was toying with him, not letting him die, the boy thing laughed “Peter stop playing with your food.” 

The wolf monster Peter made a grunting huff, a laugh and pointed his bloody muzzle to where Kin was being tormented and terrified by the thing with too many teeth, the boy let out a soft cooing laugh “Chris be a lovely Vampire and end that scum suckers life his screams are making my teeth ache.” 

The Vampire, Chris smiled showing razor-sharp teeth “Anything for you sweetheart.” with a vicious snarl, teeth tore into Kins throat, the man's screams dying as the blood left his body. 

The boy Smirked “Told you my dad would drink you dry.”, Kins dead body was flung down on the floor like forgotten trash and the Vampire moved quickly to the Not boy and cupped his face, kissing him long and deep, pulling away the boy began to lick the traces of Kins blood from around the vampire's mouth, 

Pulling back the vampire cradled the Not boys head in his large hands “Stiles they did not hurt you baby.?” the look of soft adoration on the monsters face sent a chill down Boon’s spine, Stiles ..the boy not boy laughed “I'm fine Dracula Daddy, these assholes won’t get to hurt any more kids” 

The boy gave Kins corpse a disinterested look and then glanced over to where Boon lay in a pile of his own blood and piss, a dark smile played on his lips.

“Make sure there are no bodies left, Its Pops weekend off doesn't want to have to _deal_ with clean up.” 

The boy ran his hands through the inky black fur of the wolf creature, “I promised you a heart oh Alpha of mine.” 

Red blazing eyes locked with Boons who tried to scrabble away from where he lay bleeding out on the floor, as the wolf thing bore down on him, the boys musical laugh following.

Boon died screaming while his heart was ripped out, just as the little boy told him it would happen. 


End file.
